With the spread of broadband Internet access, video clips have become very popular online. The widespread popularity of video clips, with the aid of new distribution channels, has evolved into clip culture. Numerous websites for uploading clips have emerged on the market, including YouTube™, Google® Video, MSN® Video and Yahoo!® Video. Types of video clips include news, movies, music video and amateur videos. In addition to clips recorded by high quality camcorders, it is becoming common to produce clips with digital camera, webcam, and mobile phone. Whereas most of this content is non-exclusive and available on competing sites, some companies produce their own videos and do not rely on the work of outside companies or amateurs.